Champion?
by Ififall
Summary: MMA A/U / Adam is going to be the first mma fighter to come out publicly. But can his dad and Eric handle the pressure?


A/N: Story based on TV show "Inside number nine" Episode/ The referee is a wanker"

* * *

A/ N Strong Language/ Very Adult scenes.

* * *

He's pounding his fists against the heavy bag when Eric walks in. Eric looks around, he clearly has everything he needs. Adam's changing room is more like a five star hotel room. Management team on one side, his training camp on the other. Promotion girls in tight spandex and mini skirts everywhere. Taking pictures of Adam training on their phones. An excited blonde rubs his shoulders, but gets whisked away by his father.

When Eric walks in shakes hands with MMA managers, the Del Fierro brothers. He starts talking to Adam's coach Dominick Cruz a fighter that was taking time out of the fight game. As soon as Adam saw Eric, he took he stopped punching the bags and took his headphones off.

* * *

"K, everyone out. I need Eric for a sec" He said pointing at the door. Surprised, but nodding, his management directed everyone out. Adam starts doing shadow boxing until the last person has gone. Eric leans against the wall admiring the fighters body. Most MMA fighters hated cutting weight. Adam always handled it so easy. Going on a liquid diet for ten days. Non stop saunas and a new vegan diet.

Eric, his manager quickly looked at the door, making sure they were really alone, before walking over and running his hands over Adam's biceps.

"Your body...you look always look sooooo sexy on fight night" Eric purrs.

Adam stopped shadow-boxing the bag and just stared at it. Waiting a full minute before asking softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Eric blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm actually trying to be a professional manager now. We need to get you signed off to blaze. You need a real manager"

* * *

_"I've got you"_

"Yeah but I can't take you high enough. Blaze is the biggest agency in the America. They'll have you doing talk shows and photo-shoots in no time. You know your Dad is pushing this" By saying that, he knew Adam would have to shut up and jump through hoops. His father Michael was his original manager, handling every aspect of his MMA career. The only reason Eric took over, was because Adam threatening to take a fighting "hiatus" if the newbie didn't come on board.

"Your dad's pushing this hard"

"Do I make you hard Eric? When I get this belt, we're going on a little holiday...yeah?" Adam asks, getting his grey sponsor ship hoodie on.

"Holiday?

"Hmmm...been looking up five star shit in Nigeria"

* * *

"Nigeria? You know your father wants you taking breaks in the US. He's gonna call the paps and those staged paps of you with Kylie Jenner"

"You're half Nigerian ain't you?"

"So? Let's not think about holidays. Remember my boyfriend Rahim?" Eric asks.

"No, he ain't my problem. You were supposed to be getting rid" Adam shrugs. He starts stretching as "stitch" his cutman came in. The cutmen helped fighters get ready. Stitch said a quiet hello and started getting out big balls of boxing tape to wrap Adam's hands with. He'd wrap his hands all the time while Eric and Adam talked about their private lives, they knew they could trust him. The fighter sat down and put his hands on the table stretching his fingers out.

"Soon as that belts around my waist, Rahim's done with" The fighter reminds him.

* * *

"That's easy for you to say...he's got a ton of connections in this business"

"Do I give a fuck? I'm not giving you a choice. You said you two don't even fuck anymore. That you're room-mates and shit"

"Yeah but if I walk away he will white-ball me from MMA. I can't afford to piss him off" Eric whines.

"But I'm pissed off. In my winner's interview, I'm taking the mic from Joe Rogan and I'm coming out"

* * *

"Out of what?"

"Out as bisexual, dumb-arse. In front of everyone" Adam states. Eric claps and bursts out laughing. To Stitches' credit, he doesn't bat and eye lid and carries on taping Adam's hands. Eric shakes his head and smiles. Beneath all the cynical one liners and bravado, Adam was a timid little puppy inside. That's one of the many reasons why Eric liked him. There was no way, that he could get up there, in front of thousands of people, mostly male MMA fans, along with the thousands of people watching at home.

"Nah..no man. Never" He said.

"Yep"

"Daddy Groff would never allow this" Eric adds.

"This isn't about Dad, or managers, or agents or even _you_. This is about me feeling normal"

"You what?"

"Feeling like I can be into women, men, intersexed acrobats, anything fucking person and being open about it" Adam states.

* * *

"Babe I don't think..."

"So suddenly I'm Babe now? Piss off" Adam said, chucking his index finger to the door.

Eric walked over and tried to kiss Adam, but he dodged away from him like he had a disease. He smiled and walked out. Management, Adam's team and fans went back in. He tapped Mr Groff on the shoulder and tugged him by the suit. "Excuse me, can you take your hands off this suit! I want to keep this in pristine condition! The older man snaps.

"What do you care about more? Your suit or your son? We need to keep him and his reputation pristine condition and his future isn't looking too bright" Eric said wrapping an arm around him.

"You're so touchy feely? What an earth do you mean?"

"We've got to talk. I need that sneaky selfish, control freak brain of yours" Eric smiled as they began walking outside, until they were right at the back of the arena.


End file.
